


Reminiscent of Us

by DaughterOfHel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Memories, Okinawa, Written nameless and in 3rd person, hot summer night, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHel/pseuds/DaughterOfHel
Summary: 3rd person summer vacation back to a childhood island with the wife, as she thinks about how it all got them to this moment.3 prompt... prompt, thingy.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Reminiscent of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryfon_spanish_werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/gifts).



> I know it’s been a while! Life then this damn virus sweeping the world really put a damper on things. Hopefully I’ll have the final chapter of Medley up before this months over. 
> 
> This one shot is written vaguely so it can technically be any wlw ship you want it to be, even though it’s supposed to be through the eyes of Anna about she and Elsa (unrelated).

Three prompts!

-“Remembered your favorite [item, place, routine, etc] and I have it ready for you” 

-That thing where you cup someone’s face and brush your thumb over their cheek 

-Laying on top of someone for cuddling

  
  
xXx  
  
  


Memories are a funny thing. They’re spotty, they’re vivid, and sometimes they’re lies. Why do we do that? Lie about how bad it was? How good? Sentimentality really had its own kind of rose colored lenses. So many long, young summers spent on her childhood island and yet… she never remembered it being so goddamned  _ hot.  _ No. Not just hot.  _ Humid.  _ Even the bugs screamed in the trees from dusk til dawn in outrage. 

Her body seemed to stay in a state of warm and sticky, even with the cheap fan rotating back and forth in their loft. Why didn’t she remember this place didn’t have AC? So many things changed here; buildings closed down only to spring up two more in its place like undying weeds. That was to be expected though, given that her island was essentially a vacation spot for many. At least the mom and pop shops still had a strong stand compared to the more corporate buildings. It made it easier to see out over the sea of tiny shops to the actual sea just at the edges of the glowing town lights. 

This was simultaneously the best and worst time to visit. Best because no one in their right minds would come to a damn near jungle in the summer for vacation, worst because  _ no one  _ in their  _ right minds  _ would choose a jungle summer vacation. We’re the mosquitos really this thick? She’d probably stink from the sheer amount of sweat pouring off her if it weren’t for the thick, chaotic balance of sunscreen and bug spray. 

That scent could be tasted in her memory as if she had done it just yesterday and not nearly a decade and a half ago. It sat on the heart kind of funny, catching a wift of a memory; they do say scent memory is the strongest. She should’ve remembered the sound more though. Many homes didn’t shy from the bamboo wind chimes. The shell chimes. Their many little fish flags flapping in all directions in the constantly dancing wind. She liked those flags. Big fish for momma and papa. Little fish for the children. Some even were funny and added their pets. It felt like knowing her neighbors without having really spoken to them. 

Odd to not recall even the language, to barely stumble past hellos, and still feel so comfortable among the people. It really felt like a home away from home. It was nice, hell it was probably the warmest part of coming back. As little, and some big things became clear to her the moment they stepped off the plane, she had started to second guess all of her memories. To realize she wasn’t just recalling the general community and kindness of the locals just because she was a kid, but because it’s how these people just  _ were,  _ really nearly made up for the unbearable heat.

The bomb ass soda machines honestly helped too. It was hard to imagine anyone actually  _ wanting  _ a hot drink right now, but it was an option. The sheer drink variety felt like winning the lotto in its own odd way. Each time she tried to chose a new drink blindly, excitedly bouncing on her feet as it thumped into the retrieval slot, already sweating as bad as she the moment it hit the outside air. 

Some drinks were beyond amazing. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit to having gone as far as to starting a diary just for the sake of never losing this moment again. The terrible drinks were only their own kind of joy thanks to the woman beside her, who never seemed to be able to hide her amusement from her. The bitten lip and snort that always followed made the hacking of the foul liquid somehow fun. Watching her companion go from that soft adoring smile to panic as she brought the drink near her lips was even better. 

It always ended in a mess and a light nagging. Nagging that tumbled into laughter as they stickily stuck to each other on a heap on the ground. It was always kept brief though. The unrelenting heat really kept the PDA down. It was kind of interesting, learning to be intimate with each other without touch. Maybe it was just her, and it could be, she did have a habit of focusing too much on things… But she swore they spoke less each day and yet never had they said more with looks alone before. Sometimes it made her hotter than the sweltering sun. A lot of the times it just.. felt right. She was nearly convinced she could fly she felt so light. 

A little corny, yeah. She could admit that. Still… those silent convos never made her feel more heard by her partner. They were nearly reverted back to animals as they often just made a series of grunting or whining noises to get across points or questions. And wow, when they did talk? Their hands went everywhere. The locals understood them better that way and who knew even the blandest of stories could be such fun with a little extra hand waving? 

Coming back had been a lot of things. A lot of unexpected and expected mixed into one. But how could anyone have predicted the new threads weaving into their already unbreakable bond? Eight years together, first as coworkers at a coffee shop, roommates at least twice through college and again for a year in the city trying out various internships, to eventual lovers. Lovers who tied the knot just last spring. 

Funny. They got off on the wrong foot all those years ago. She had never even made a cup of coffee before and admittedly her partner was kind of a coffee snob. Her stubborn nature didn’t help matters. Hell, they were both stupidly stubborn and passionate. But also kind. Things shifted when they saw each other more as people. When they finally set down their boxing gloves and tried using their ears for once. 

Their blooming friendship didn’t get much time to build before the school year started up again. And then they were just a memory. That is, until one associates degree and a disaster frat party later ended with a cramming of new roommates. This would’ve been somewhat pleasant had she not been part of the reason this was happening at all. Apparently a LOT of things are way more flammable than manufactures would leave you to believe. She was lucky it wasn’t worse… though honestly, she could’ve totally been a fire dancer in another life. Maybe even a dragon if her alcohol fueled spewing proved anything. 

Being around each other at odd hours, seeing the different side of each other somehow changed their unexpected connection once again. They nearly had no classes together but somehow managed to study just fine in a group. Her original roommate really was owed the most credit for her unending patience of the twos back and forths. When did they start calming down? Looking into their rented apartment, seeing her lover laying out the futons over the tatami mats, she felt a different warmth glow around her heart. It matched the slow sinking of the sun, letting the earth become a strange blinding orange before settling into softer, warmer purples. 

The next time they had been roommates at the school, it shook them both that it had been requested by the other. The shift between them became nigh unshakable. The friendship took them by surprise, as it was more than either had experienced before. The jokes of them being like an old married couple didn’t even faze them, I mean, how could they argue the fact? The cuddling was also nice. Needed, really, given how stressful the semesters got. A couple dumb ex’s forced them into a classic game of ‘shes my girlfriend’ that they just kept playing along to. If she thought about it… they never did discuss that. They made the statement and it just remained as so for the duration of their time on campus. 

Two almost kisses and a sudden heated collision in the connubial showers changed their views entirely about each other. Where it had been like sitting next to calm waves it now felt like a storm off the coast, shaking the waves so hard ships shivered and shaked even in the docks. The powerful spiderwebbed lightning never kept the skies dark for long. The way the static charged the air, raced along the skin, the loud booming of thunder catching the heart right into your throat? It was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. 

Every tiny touch, little glance, shot them back to the cliffs edge, right into the heart of this storm. And it scared them. They couldn’t stop yet it was so much, too much, that it became unstable. Their lost themselves in each other, in sheets and even deserted libraries. The talking stalled nearly entirely, conserving breath before they were plunged back under the waves they were now surrounded by. 

But nothing can remain sustained like that. It was too much. With no balance they found themselves drifting apart. They needed each other but had no means to properly place the other in their life. How could they? They had yet to plant their feet back on land themselves. And so, once more, they went different directions. 

The glow of the fridge hit her back as ice clinked into glass cups. A citrus scent lazily clung into the thick, damp air, almost tangible on its own. She shifted, her legs kicking idly back and forth over their third floor balcony, exposed thighs sticking to the laminated tile. In the distance light drumming could be heard as folks cheered and sparklers were lit and waved around. Distantly she wondered what festival had it been but decided it was much too late to care now. 

Her partner made her way next to her on the balcony, offering that lopsided smile that made her heart flutter like the wings of an excited baby bird. A cold splash on her shoulder and thigh forced her to look down into the proffered hand near her face. The drink had a pleasant mix of orange and red coloring, the fruit smell now even stronger. She responded with a sleepy smile, feeling so utterly calm as she accepted the cool drink. The light contact of fingers still sent a tiny little jolt through her. That likely wouldn’t ever fully go away, not that she wanted it to. 

And then, mere moments later, they were sitting as close as they dared in the summer night. Both women sipping their cool beverages looked out among the tops of the many, crammed homes. Children on rooftops were barely seen, white smiles and brighter sparklers zipping around in glee. Fireflies joined the mix in a more subdued, quieter manner, drifting as if also on a tired, hot summer autopilot. 

She looked briefly down to where she set her drink, her partner giving her another little smile as she draped her pinky over hers. She smirked amused but still gave her pinky a light squeeze in response as they stared on. The music and commotion grew louder as torches came into view, people gathered in colorful clothing singing and clapping along down the streets. A bunch of feet moved in rhythm under a long, colorful dragon costume as it’s head and frills shook playfully to the music and into the faces of those around. People giggled and kids squealed as they ran, braving the happy, paper-dragons rapidly closing and opening mouth once again.

The lively commotion was almost like the city at night. The city in which they solidified their existence in each other’s lives. Fate always seemed to throw them into each other’s paths. How could they have both been seeking shared living arrangements in the same city, same area, at the same time? The moment she read her name on the list she didn’t think, she just said yes and signed the needed paperwork. 

Seeing each other face to face was a different experience. It had already been nearly three years since their last encounter. It wasn’t as tense as she expected but not as joyous either. It had honestly surprised her that the woman agreed given her disposition on the matter regarding their previous relationship. Of course that stupid list of rules they worked out probably sped things up. They went back to nearly as they had been as colleagues at the campus coffee shop all those years past. Well, perhaps not  _ that  _ many years past. It certainly felt like a lifetime though. 

Yet they persevered. They had their ground rules laid out and did fairly well at following them. Yet it always seemed they had no control over how their relationship would shift back to something more. No amount of rules or separation ever seemed to stop them from needing the other. It wasn’t really a friends with benefits ordeal, it had been more or less like the first time they got together. Unofficial girlfriends. Never stated, just doing everything one would, but naming it out loud. 

They had changed. That was the first thing to really be noticed. Some things stayed the same, sure, as some things never really change. But the aspects where they grew and evolved brought a whole new light into perspective. They were familiar strangers with a past. And even now, as they relearned each other, their desires never could accept a backseat. They craved each other’s companionship. They needed the other for silly movie nights. Couldn’t go shopping without dragging the other along, even just for groceries. The unending need to share anything and everything lost them sleep more often than not. 

And the skinship went to new levels. The passion remained, as it was part of their very beings, but now it was cut with something they had lacked. Ground. Safety and confidence in themselves and each other. They excelled in their fields and ran like well oiled machines. Even with the hiccups, their relationship evolved to very much the same. They added to each other in such ways that others commented on it in pleasant surprise. 

Their set rules we set aflame the moment she half jokingly asked her to marry her. They had been out on the walk, where the storefronts crowded along the river, sharing their favorite street food on their lunch break. There was a very limited amount of her absolute favorite dessert ever, and the timeframe typically had crowds waiting more than an hour for the lovely treat. And here her partner was, holding the horrendously sweet, fluffy, amazing treat out at her. Her partner  _ hated  _ crowds and  _ never  _ left work early for anything.. and yet. Here she had done both. Without any specific reason and cause. 

Looking at the limited edition of the dessert, understanding the unspoken words of love, she just couldn’t help herself in asking this woman to marry her. And of course, like everything so far, it was a surprise to them both. In fact, the moment the words left her mouth, she looked up surprised and a little horrified she even thought it outloud. She didn’t even have time to process them, it had just happened. As if her heart gained control just long enough to push the causally said words out. 

She had expected a bark of laughter, a roll of the eyes, maybe even a joking ‘you wish’ from her partner. But she was met with silence. Well, maybe not silence, it was hard to tell given the roaring of blood in her ears. She had even began to feel faint, likely due to the fact she wasn’t even breathing anymore. As her partner stepped up to her, a hand out stretched, she flinched. A slap had not been on her list of possibilities but something this serious said as a joke might’ve set her partner off. ...Right?

Peeking an eye open at the first bit of contact, her breath stuttered out as she realized she wasn’t being slapped at all. Those eyes that alway showed a bit bright when they caught her own seemed to spark with something unnameable. The hand on her cheek spread out, just a little, so when a thumb slowly caught the bottom of her lip, she took in another sharp breath. Her legs were as weak as that stunning smile aimed her way shifted as the woman’s head gave a single, silent nod. 

A shift to her left shook her out of her thoughts once more. The wind had oddly been just cool enough to make this sweaty summer night actually pleasant. That coupled with the cool drinks and the cheap blowing of the fan at their backs, it was almost perfect. The sensation of soft hair piled on her lap, a sticky arm coming to rest over her knees as her partner's body settled herself more comfortably. She didn’t mind, couldn’t have if she wanted to. 

Absently running her fingers through the softest hair in the  _ world _ as she stared at the now far away dancing troupe, she felt lips brush the fabric of her pants. 

“What are you thinking about?”

The wind tickled her face with damp hair, bringing along relief and the scent of fried things, all over again. The cicadas screeched quieter while the light tinkling of bamboo chimes filled the void left. She chewed her lip and looked down at the woman she loved more than anything she could have ever imagined. 

“Us.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my writing experiment! It’s a gift for our newest writer teammate to Dante’s Porno! (The name is hilarious, alright?)
> 
> Sorry for the strangeness I guess.


End file.
